HomeRun on my Heart
by tsg553
Summary: When Bella and Edward are Varsity Basebal Rivals. They'll do anything they can to make sure and prove their team is better. *I do not own anything, all charaters belong to stepheneie meyer!* my entry for Cullen17's Sporting Contest... Just a one-shot!
1. HomeRun on my Heart

Entry for Cullen17 Sporting Contest

Title- Homerun on my Heart

Author- Tsg553

Couples- Edward x Bella, Jasper x Alice, Rosalie x Emmett, Jacob x Nessie

BPOV

Baseball

______________________________________________________________________________

Cullen was really starting to piss my off. Not Alice of course. Not my clothes make-up and shopping obsessed freak of a best friend. No, I was talking about her brother, Edward. (Edweirdo, Eddie-boy, Ed-what-the-fuck-is-up-wit-u, you get the idea). I've hated him since the first grade (pushed me in the mud, which I could have done by myself with my balance problem), and loved him since kindergarden(one long stem rose) Worst part he, along with Alice boyfriend Jasper, is my brother Emmett's best friend Which means he's either at my house buggin the crap out of me, or I'm at his house trashin his room (it was Alice I swear).Usually we keep the I'm gonna kill you kind of feelings locked up but today, of all days, I was gonna blow.

* * *

"Baseball is a man's sport!"

"Bull-shit Cullen!"

"It is a MAN'S SPORT DAMMIT!"

"Then your team must not be men being as the girl's team can kick your team's ass!"

"How'd you make Varsity Swan? You have no athletic talent! You fall more than you walk!"

"How'd you make the team? Bribe the coaches? Huh Rich Boy? Did your daddy buy you in?"

Alice laughed when I said this so perhaps there was truth behind this.

"Leave Carlisle out of this!"

My friends think I didn't notice practically the whole school staring at us while we argued, but I turned on the crowd suddenly, scaring most of them "WHAT?" Alice couldn't contain herself any longer and started laughing. Five minutes later we were all in hystreics, while I was using this as an excuse to lean on Cullen. He didn't notice, he was laughin to hard.

* * *

"Hey Swan?"

I looked at my lab partner for biology, my luck made sure that my favorite class got ruined with my least favorite person

"What's up Cullen?"

"What do you say we make this more interesting?"

"Make what more interesting? You havn't said what you're talking about!"

"Let's have the 2 Varsity teams face off. Girls Softball vs. Boy's Baseball. My team vs your team."

"Fine by me but I'd have to ask my team-"

"Already done, they all know and are fine with it but they said it was up to you, their captain"

"Done"

"What?"

"What do you think? You're on!"

"On to the more interesting part..." Oh crap I forgot he wanted to make it more interesting. "If I win, you have to go to prom with me"

Prom. How could I possibly handle prom? Like he said I fall more than I walk. How could I walk in the 6 inch high heels Alice would make me wear? How would I dance? I can't dance? I said none of this of course.

"Done, you're on! But if I win...-"

"I will admit to the whole school that you're better than me AND I will announce my crush"

Whoa! His crush. That was something the whole school wanted to know since he was Forks high school's biggest bachelor. Even the guys wanted to know.

"Done"

* * *

Saturday. Saturday was the day that it would be decided. Who was better, Cullen or me, Swan.

Alice was trying to figure out who was gonna win.

"BELLA!" Speak of the devil... "We have a huge advantage!"

"What?"

"Look at this list"

Emmett-Rosalie

Jasper-Alice

Jacob-Nessie

Mike-Jessica

Tyler-Lauren

Ben-Anglea

Seth-Maya

Paul-Rachel

Jared-Kim

Sam-Emily

Eric-Leah

"So what, it's all the schools big couples!.... WAIT! Omigod it's all the Varsity couples! Alice you're a genius!"

"I know"

"All the guy's Varsity is dating the Girl's Varsity," Alice gave me a look, "Except Edward and I. Which means the boy's are gonna go easy on their girls-"

"While the Girl's give it all they got to the boy's"

* * *

Saturday afternoon.

Beginning of the game-

"Cullen!" He turned to face me. "May the best team win" My only answer was my favorite crooked smile.

Bottom of the 7th inning and we were winning 10 to 8

Bottom of the 8th- 11 to10

Bottom of the 9th with one out left and we were tied- 12 to 12

Cullen's batting, bases loaded.

One swing, strike one.

Two swings, strike two.

C'mon....C'mon.

Third swing,

CRACK!!

"Yes!!"

The whole girl's team was on their feet screaming!

"RUN ALICE RUN!!!"

Hey, I never said which Cullen was face fell as soon as his sister hit the ball, he knew it was as soon as Alice rounded home plate we were screaminhg and hugging her.

"S-U-C-E-S-S THAT'S THE WAY WE SPELL SUCCESS...." The girls walked away screaming singing and laughing. Only the boy's stayed on the field, they were patting Edward on the back with mumbles of "sorry man" and "They got us this time" I walked straight up to Cullens and stuck my hand out. "Good Game.... Edward"

Once again, my only responce was a crooked smile.

* * *

"Everyone, I have an annoucnement to make" Edward stood on the table in the cafeteria, demanding everyone's attention. "Unknown to most of the school The girl's varsity and the boy's varsity for baseball had a showdown. A showdown to hopefully end the rivalry between me and bella swan" here eveyone laughed. Everyone knew the rivalry would never end. "And to keep my end of the bargain, I have 2 things I have to say. One, as agreed, I admitt Bella Swan is better than I am, she win's." *gasp* from the crowd "and finally the second thing, my crush this year and all years will and always have been...." he trailed of for dramatic pause only to have people scream at him. Spit it out! They all said. But then Culolen looked at me. Oh.... no! "Bella Swan"

With this he stepped off the table, and with his head bowed, waked out of the cafeteria.

For a few miutes the normally loud students were dead silent. Then one shocked voice rang out, "BELLA SWAN!?!?!?!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Okay you guy's that's my entry please review with what you think. It seems people want me to continue so I will! Check my profile for the poll on what to call the extended version! I need suggestions so please PM me, it's easier than checking the reviews! Thanks!

-Tsg553


	2. VOTING TIME! YEA!

**Hey readers!**

** Voting is up!**

** Please vote the story!**

** i know there's some tough competion so good-luck**

** to the other entrys and thanks for those who**

** took the time to read the story and **

**even BIGGER THANKS**

**to those who vote for the story! **

**the voting is lasting til 9/30**

**so vote soon!**

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**Freedom.**

**Tsg553**


End file.
